Last Christmas
by CHEcK-mAter
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away... Oneshot


**Last Christmas **by **_Wham!_**

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

"F-Fuji-sempai," she stuttered, trusting out her arms in front of her with a delicately wrapped present in her hands, "Merry Christmas."

**_But the very next day, You gave it away _**

"Sakuno-chan, the necklace you are wearing is beautiful! Is it from Ryoma-san?" she teased her best friend.

"N-no," Sakuno shook her head lightly, as a pretty blush spreaded across her cheeks. "Fuji-sempai gave it to me yesterday..."

**_This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special _**

The ex-Seigaku regulars gathered around in a circle, chatting and reminisizing about their Seishun Gakuen Middle School days.

Their boisterious renuion was momentarily disturbed by a hesitant tap on Eiji's shoulder.

"Eiji-sempai can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as she nervously figeted with her fingers.

**_Once bitten and twice shy _**

"Saa, how do you find this Christmas?"

She was startled by the sudden appearance of the famed Seigaku tensai but composed herself quickly.

"It is wonderful, thanks a lot for the invitation even though I wasn't part of the tennis team back then," she replied methodically, almost as though she had practiced it a million times before the mirror.

Before he had a chance to reply, she threw a random excuse into the air before hurrying away.

_**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye **_

"Tavi-chan, why do you keep staring in the direction of the regulars?" the ever-innocent Sakuno asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Tomoka cut in, throwing a huge wink at her, "She's staring at Eiji-sempai, of course! Did you know that Eiji-sempai had been holding a torch for Tavi-chan since Seigaku days..."

She tuned out.

_**Tell me baby do you recognise me?**_  
_**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**_

_A year ago..._

_"F-Fuji-sempai," she stuttered, trusting out her arms in front of her with a delicately wrapped present in her hands, "Merry Christmas."_

_"Thank you..." his perpetual smile was a little crooked to the left. He did not remember who she was._

_"Ta-Tavi."_

_"Saa, you are Sakuno-chan's friend, aren't you?"_

_** I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it**_

"Sakuno, what is the meaning of this?" Ryoma asked as he held out a ring with carvings on it.

"It means excatly what it says," Sakuno replied with courage that was foreign to her.

_"Aishiteru... Had been, and will always be."_

_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

"Fuji-sempai... I-", Sakuno was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Maa, I thought I told you to call me 'Syu-kun'?"

Sakuno shook her head sadly. "Fuji-sempai," she insisted, "Let's break up. I am in love with Ryoma-kun. Had been, and will always be. I'm sorry."

_**But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again**_

She woke up in the middle of the night, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

But her thirst was the last thing on her mind when she saw what awaited her in the kitchen.

"Fuji-sempai... are you... drinking?"

She never got a reply as his lips crashed into hers.

_**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**_

"There you are Tavi-chan!" Eiji bounded over to her, drawing her into his warm embrace, "Where were you? I was looking all over the mansion for you, nya!"

"I... I was in my room all along, Eiji-kun," she replied softly, guilty eyes cast on the ground.

"Nya? But I knocked on your door but no one replied!"

"Oh.. I must have be in the bathroom then..."

_**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice**_

"Nya, over here, Fujiko-chan!" Eiji waved.

"Good morning to you too, Eiji." Fuji greeted his friend with his usual smile on.

"Where were you, nya! You disappeared just like Tavi-chan here!"

"Saa, Tavi-san wasn't around too? I went for an early jog and just came back."

"Nyaaa, you are such a health freak, Fujiko!" Eiji mockingly grumbled, before pulling Fuji into a one-armed hug.

"You know what?" Eiji exclaimed, one arm around Fuji's shoulder, another around Tavi's waist, "I think I'm currently the happiest man on Earth with the two of you right beside me!"

_**My God I thought you were someone to rely on **_

_**Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

_"F-Fuji-sempai!" she whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake any one up, "What are you doing!"_

_Once again, his reply came in the form of a drunken kiss._

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_She was in a light slumber before she was roughly shaken awake._

_"Wha-" she was cut off by a hand over he mouth._

_"Eiji is knocking at the door," he hissed. _

_She barely registered what he said as her eyes took in the ruffled sheets and their unclothed states._

_**A man undercover but you tore me apart**_

_His cold cerulean eyes bore into her dull grey ones._

_"This never happened."_

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

She snuggled into Eiji as the both of them sat on the loveseat near the fireplace.

"I love you, Eiji-kun."

_**I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special**_

"I love you too, Tavi-chan," Eiji replied, tilting her chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. "I had been in love with you ever since I first saw you, and you will always be the only one I love."


End file.
